


Chibas In Modern Day Tokyo

by Nectardust



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Reuniting, Romance, Time Travel, What-If, Work Up For Adoption, after chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectardust/pseuds/Nectardust
Summary: How can you change the past to alter the future and STILL keep the Timeline intact? Join Mamoru's parents, as they're brought forward 13 years in the future to just before the rise of Crystal Tokyo, as they adjust to the changes and meet their son's destiny.





	1. The Beginning Stages of a Brilliant Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon.
> 
> Originally posted in 2005. Unbeta'ed and unchanged from original post.
> 
> If anyone wants to adopt this premise, feel free to fix the first two chapters. And let me know so I can see what comes of it! <3

Inside the Tsukino household, the festivities were just starting to settle down. The family was celebrating Shingo's 14th birthday, albeit a bit early. It was August 2nd, and even though his birthday was not until the following week, a special family celebration was held in advance.

Tsukino Ikuko was cleaning the kitchen, putting away the rest of the birthday cake so her daughter couldn't finish it. Her husband, Kenji, was helping Shingo set up his new Nintendo system in the living room. She smiled faintly as she heard her husband and son laughing together as they worked.

In another part of the house, two other figures paused to listen to the laughter emanating from below. Tsukino Usagi followed her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru, onto the balcony. For all intents and purposes, Mamoru was not officially a part of the Tsukino family. Yet. Ikuko had accepted him as her daughter's soul-mate, however, so he was included on those occasions reserved strictly for family gatherings. It had taken a lot of work on Ikuko's part to restrain Kenji from keeping a shot-gun at the dinner table, but in the end, the housewife's power had prevailed.

Usagi laid a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Through their special link, she could pinpoint what was bothering him this evening. It was the day before his 19th birthday, for one, and also the anniversary of his parents' death. And although Mamoru was included, for the most part, as a member of the Tsukino family, he still felt he didn't really belong. He still felt isolated and alone, even in the presence of his Usako.

Sighing, Mamoru turned his head to Usagi, offering a wane smile. "I'm all right…" He flinched slightly as another round of laughter echoed from the living room. It would have been nice to have parents as loving as Kenji and Ikuko, but fate had dealt him another destiny. He had accepted it a long time ago, but in early August, he always seemed to reflect back on his past and wonder about his lost parents. What had they been like? How much different would his life had been if the car crash had never occurred? Would he have still met Usagi? All he knew about his parents were their names and appearances, and that was only because of the sole picture the hospital had given him before they mercilessly shipped him off to the orphanage.

Usagi shook her head. "No, you're not all right, Mamo-chan. I can tell when something is bothering you…"

Mamoru again turned to his girlfriend. "I will be fine in a few days. It's just hard remembering- er, trying to remember- my parents on the anniversary of their death, that's all. I'll mourn for a couple days and move on until next year, it's no big deal."

"Mamo-chan…" the young teenager shook her head again. "They've been dead for thirteen years." Inwardly, she winced as she thought back on how cruel and heartless that sounded. If _her_ parents died, she'd never get over it…

Mamoru's dark head shot up to scrutinize his girlfriend. Something was wrong if she didn't immediately start to hug him or remind him of how she was his family now. He straightened up from leaning over the balcony, grabbing his Usako and pulling her close against him. "I think it's about time I was getting home, Usako. I want to be alone right now. I don't want to be around anybody, even you." He kissed her lightly on the lips, as if in apology for his demeaning manner towards her.

Tears started to fill Usagi's eyes as she stared into Mamoru's face. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Mamo-chan. I didn't mean to sound like I didn't care about your parents." She clung to him fiercely, not ready to let him go just yet.

The dark-haired man sighed, angry at himself for his behavior towards his girlfriend. Usagi didn't need to be treated like that. "You didn't do anything wrong, Usako. I'm just uptight these days; it has nothing to do with you. I still love you, and I always will, so stop looking so scared," he chided her, leaning down to give her a proper kiss.

Some time later, after they had had to come up for air or pass out on the balcony, the odangoed girl gazed again at her lover of two lifetimes. Her cheeks were flushed a brilliant red, sky-blue eyes sparkling from the intensity of their kiss. "I never doubted your love for me, Mamo-chan. I just didn't want you to go home alone and upset," she explained, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Mamoru, for his part, was again amazed at just how wonderful his soul-mate was to him. Besides how attractive she looked to him, especially after their recent kiss, her soul inside was made of pure love. He squeezed her tighter, nuzzling his face in her hair, between her 'odangoes.' "I'm not quite as upset anymore, Usako. I know that you're my family now, but just for these couple days, I want to remember what I can of my parents. And that's something I have to do by myself."

His girlfriend nodded against his neck as her arms slowly untangled themselves from around him. "I love you, Mamo-chan. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for coming to Shingo's party tonight. I think he's really starting to look up to you as an older brother," Usagi smiled, hoping to lighten Mamoru's heart even more.

Reluctantly letting his hands slide from her waist, the young adult nodded, shooting his own brilliant smile to the girl who owned his heart. There were no words that needed to be spoken; she knew he loved her with all his being. After making sure the coast was clear, Mamoru dropped a light kiss on Usagi's forehead and vaulted himself off the balcony, landing easily thanks to his powers from being Tuxedo Kamen and the Prince of Earth.

The girl giggled slightly, waving him off. She stood there for a moment, watching where she had last seen her beloved's form. So intent was her gaze that the feeling of a hand on her shoulder deeply startled her, causing her to slap the hand away and crouch into defensive mode.

To say Tsukino Ikuko was surprised at her daughter's graceful actions would be an understatement. Where had she learned to defend herself? And against what? "Usa, honey, where's Mamoru? I was sure he was out here with you."

"Oh." Usagi shook her head to clear it. "Um, Mamo-chan went home. You were probably just too busy to notice…" She offered a wavering grin to her mother, who, as per usual, didn't look like she believed Usagi's story.

Shrugging, the blue-haired woman wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Since I don't have any evidence otherwise, I'll have to accept your story. But know that I know everything that goes on in my household." She smirked down at her fidgeting daughter, hugging her tightly. "Your father wanted to speak with him about something, but they can have a private chat later."

The teen blinked. "Mom? What does Otou-san have against Mamo-chan, anyways?"

Ikuko groaned softly, thinking on how to answer. "Your father doesn't have anything against Mamoru, honey. He just wants to protect you from getting hurt. He cares about you, which is why he wants to make sure Mamoru is the right One," she explained quietly.

Usagi blinked, tilting her head to gaze at the moon- her original homeland. "But Mamo-chan _is_ the One…why doesn't Daddy realize that?"

"He will, Usa-chan. He just needs time to get to know Mamoru-san," Ikuko smiled at her daughter, turning to head back inside. "Be sure to come in soon, Usagi. I don't want you outside all night," she called from the doorway, leaving her blonde daughter alone on the balcony.

"Mamo-chan is right. I'm lucky to have parents who care so much about me. He deserves that love, too, and no matter how much _my_ mom and dad care for him, that still doesn't make them _his_ parents. Oh, I wish there was something I could do to help him!" Usagi mused to herself, blinking back tears. "I wish there was some way to save his parents from that car crash so he would never have to go through that pain and loneliness. Mamo-chan deserves his parents…"

The blonde heaved yet another sigh and headed back inside, leaving one last lingering gaze at the spot she had last seen Mamoru. "Even with all my Senshi and Princess powers, there's nothing I can do to save them. I mean, I couldn't even travel back in time thirteen years—" She stopped mid-thought. "Well, _I_ can't control the flow of time, but I know someone who does, which is just as good!" Usagi giggled to herself and rushed to the privacy of her room. She pulled the curtains and locked the door, so as to have no interruptions during the beginning stages of her brilliant plan.

-+-

"PLUTO!"

"Absolutely not."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?" Usagi pouted, folding her arms across her chest in what she hoped was a pleading stance.

Sailor Pluto groaned as she held a hand to her forehead, trying to stop the inevitable headache. "Princess, what you ask of me would disrupt the Timeline. Do you want Crystal Tokyo to come into being?"

Usagi nodded, unsure of where this was going. "So, Mamo-chan's parents needed to die so that Crystal Tokyo could rise? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

The green-haired woman nodded curtly. "Usagi…Mamoru needed to experience that loneliness. The tragedies in his life helped him become a stronger person, and he needed to be at his strongest to help you as Tuxedo Kamen and Prince Endymion. He could only be truly alone, and thus grow, if his parents passed away. I'm sorry, but I will not save them," the Senshi of Time explained, avoiding her Princess's pleading stare.

"But Mamo-chan's so sad…" Usagi whimpered.

"Princess, there is nothing I can do that wouldn't jeopardize the Earth's future existence."

The two women were joined by a third. "My daughter, Pluto is right. The Chibas needed to die…as Pluto told you, Endymion's reincarnation had to learn to be on his own. As future King, he'll need those experiences," Queen Serenity spoke softly, laying a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Usagi shrugged it off. "Ok…say there was a way to save the Chibas and still have Mamoru live as an orphan. Would that work, Pluto? Mother?"

Pluto raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand what you mean, Princess. Elaborate. If there is a way, I'll see what I can do. But if there's no way to save Mamoru's parents, then you'll have to accept that. Understood?"

Usagi lowered her eyes as she thought. She couldn't accept it; she was going to save her lover's parents no matter what. But better to deal with a willing Pluto than an angry Pluto, so… "I understand." As she lifted her head, her eyes were determined. Nothing could sway her from her mission.

The Moon Queen nodded. "Did you have an idea, then? We're listening."

"What if we saved Mamo-chan's parents, but instead of just saving them, we brought them back here instead? That way, the world will have assumed their deaths, Mamo-chan will live as an orphan, and the Chibas will live…" The teenager faltered at Pluto's and her mother's incredulous stares. She huffed, "It could work!"

"That's very complicated, Usagi. I'm not sure if that would jeopardize the Timeline or not…I'm afraid we can't risk it," Pluto said, turning around so that she wouldn't have to face the disbelief on her Princess's face.

"There are some flaws in that plan," Queen Serenity admitted, "but it _could_ work. And maybe the Timeline will even be better because of it. Why don't we try it, Pluto?"

"Mother!" Usagi flung herself at the Lunarian Queen, sobbing her thanks for the support. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou…!"

Sailor Pluto turned again, this time to stare at the Queen. "Are you sure, Majesty? It could have disastrous effects on Earth's future. Something this major would most certainly affect the future."

"You _promised_!" Usagi cried, pointing an accusing finger at her most mysterious Senshi. "You said that if there was a way to save them without damaging the Timeline, you'd look into it. You have to, Setsuna-chan, you just have to…" By calling her 'Setsuna-chan,' Usagi hoped to get her point across as from a friend to a friend, not as a soldier's duty to her princess.

"I said I'd look into it, not that I'd actually carry out your nonsensical plans," Pluto admonished.

"Pluto." Queen Serenity's voice held a warning note.

Pluto sighed. "Alright…two Lunarian royalty against one Senshi. But if this messes up—"

"The timeline, we'll be responsible, we know," Usagi finished for her, smirking triumphantly. "Now, I think that my own time period would be best to drop them off in. After all, we're done with fighting any enemies but Crystal Tokyo has yet to rise. It's perfect!" She gushed, dancing in excitement. Possibly thanks to her, Mamoru might have his parents back!

Queen Serenity smiled down at her daughter. "We'll take care of everything, Daughter. You should stay in your own time and get some rest. Pluto and I will save them and bring them to that time period."

Usagi sputtered, waving her hands around frantically. "But, but I wanted to save them!"

The green-haired Senshi shook her head. "Wouldn't you want Mamoru to introduce you to them? Have faith in us, Princess. Since I have to do this, trust that I'll do it right. Now. Go home and bother Luna or something. I have some saving to do." So saying, she winked in Usagi's direction and disappeared through the Doors of Time. After all, Setsuna _was_ Mamoru's friend and she did want to see her Prince happy…she just had a duty to the Timeline, which was of utmost importance.

"You should go," the Queen whispered reluctantly to her daughter. She hugged her once more in farewell then watched as Usagi disappeared back to her own time.

-+-

The Lunar cat stretched lazily on Usagi's bed as she lifted her head, glaring at her charge suspiciously. "Where have you been, Usagi-chan?"

"What do you mean, Luna?" asked Usagi, feigning ignorance.

"You've been gone. Where did you go, and _what did I tell you about using the Crystal to teleport yourself!_ You weren't in Mamoru-san's bedroom- _"_

The blonde gasped, blushing deeply. "NO! Luna, you hentai!"

Luna smiled smugly. "Just making sure, Usagi-chan. Now, seriously, where were you?"

Usagi grinned to herself, throwing Luna off her bed so she could climb under the covers. "Oh, just a little surprise…I'll tell you tomorrow."

Luna hissed as she was thrown against the wall, her next words sounding angrier than she had originally intended. "And what did I say about the Crystal? You're not to use it outside Senshi purposes. Usagi, are you even _listening_ to me!" the cat ranted on, the crescent moon glinting gold on her forehead. But alas for poor Luna, Usagi had developed the art of tuning out her cat's voice. She had to sleep, after all.

And like a little kid awaiting Santa Claus on Christmas Eve, Usagi snuggled into her bed sheets and clamped her eyes shut, hoping that by tomorrow, she might have future in-laws.


	2. 13 Years Previously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to adopt this work. <3

The morning dawned bright and beautiful on the morning of the third of August. Birds twittered in the trees, the sun shone brightly in the sky, clouds drifted lazily above a small house in the Azabu Juuban district of Tokyo, Japan. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful. All in all, it seemed the perfect setting for Chiba Mamoru's sixth birthday.

The newly-turned six-year-old boy skittered into his parents' bedroom, bouncing delightfully on their bed to wake them up. "Wake up, Okaa-san, Otou-san! Today's a special day…you _promised_ me we'd go for a drive in the mountains and…" The child rambled on and on, azure eyes sparkling with excitement. It wasn't everyday one turned six, after all. When he realized his parents weren't jumping up and dashing to get ready, Mamoru shook them harshly. "C'mon, wake up! If you keep sleepin', you'll miss my entire birthday! It's not like ya can relive this day…so stop wasting time sleeping and get up!" His eyes turned to the clock, making sure it was, indeed, seven in the morning. He didn't want a moment of his birthday to be wasted, and that meant an early start.

Chiba Miya sat up and stretched, staring at her energetic son in her half-awake state. "Mamoru-chan…it's early. Your birthday will still be special, so let your mommy get a few precious seconds more sleep…" She fell back on her pillow, scrunching her eyes shut against the sun's invading rays.

Her husband laughed, leaping out of bed and swooping his son into his arms. "Lighten up, Miya-koi. Mamoru doesn't turn six every day," he spoke to his wife, ruffling his son's hair while he did so. He turned his gaze to his son once more, setting him back on the bed after a brief hug. "You wake up Mommy while I go get ready, agreed?" Mamoru nodded his head eagerly, tackling his mother onto the floor. "Er…I didn't mean with that much force," Mamoru's father said, shrugging a bit. "But if it works, it works." He scratched his head in confusion, heading into the bathroom to shower.

"Hmph," Mamoru's mother snorted. "Well, I suppose I could get up now. A certain six-year-old would want his chocolate cake, wouldn't he?" she teased, tickling said six-year-old.

Mamoru's eyes widened as he nodded enthusiastically. "YEAH! Chocolate cake! Chocolate's my favorite…" He scurried from his parents' room to the kitchen, waiting for his cake.

Miya shook her head, chuckling. "Mamoru-chan, it's not healthy to eat cake for breakfast. But I promise you we'll stop in the mountains while we're on our drive," she assured him as she followed him into the kitchen, pulling a brush through her tangled dark-brown hair. Luckily for her, her hair wasn't very long so it took only a short amount of time. Mamoru nodded sullenly, then brightened as he remembered today was his birthday. There was more to his birthday than chocolate cake.

He had loving parents who were going to take him on a drive for his birthday. That special bond between the Chibas was more important than cake, and Mamoru reminded himself of that fact, at the same time vowing to never forget the love in his family. Even though it was sometimes hard to remember when he was drooling over his favorite flavor cake.

A short time later, though it seemed like a millennia to Mamoru, the Chibas were comfortably seated in their little white car and were headed towards the mountains. It was a ways outside the city, but it was Mamoru's birthday, a special occasion. That made all the difference.

Both Chiba adults had canceled their daily appointments, just in order to spend time with their son. A birthday was a good excuse to have a family mini-vacation.

Inside the car, Chiba Mashido was driving. His wife sat next to him, holding onto the picnic lunch in her lap. Every so often, Miya would glance back in the rearview mirror to look at her son. He had grown and matured so much recently. He had inherited his father's messy black locks and her own azure eyes. At six years, Mamoru had a childlike wonder about him, and Miya hoped that his innocence would never go away.

The day spent in the white car, though cramped, was thoroughly enjoyable. The adults put all their worries to the back of their minds; it was their son's special day and he deserved their undivided attention.

Miya sighed, glancing back at her son again. "It seems like only yesterday he was a little baby in my arms."

Mamoru's face crinkled in disgust. "Mom!" he whined. "I'm not a baby! I'm a big boy now! I'm six!" he stated proudly, holding up six fingers. Both Mashido and Miya laughed at Mamoru's display.

"Of course you are, Mamoru. A baby couldn't get a 99 on a math test like you did last week, eh?" Mashido prodded, teasing. Even though Mamoru was only starting school, his teachers had often remarked on how smart he was, on how quickly he picked things up. One teacher had even told Mashido that, 'I wouldn't be surprised if Mamoru-kun becomes a doctor or lawyer. He certainly seems capable of accomplishing great things, if he keeps this up.' Needless to say, both Chiba parents were immensely pleased with Mamoru's academic progress.

Miya sighed in mock-hopelessness. "Oh, so my baby boy is a genius, is that what you're saying? That's all very well, but at this rate, he'll have a girlfriend by tomorrow and be married by next week!" She lifted her arms above her head in a theatrical gesture, turning slightly to wink at the two males in the car.

"Ew, Mom," Mamoru stuck out his tongue. "Girls are gross…they have cooties! Trust me; I doubt I'll ever get married. I'd need to marry the perfect girl, and I doubt there's a perfect girl from this Earth…" he trailed off, staring out the window at the rapidly approaching mountains.

Mashido chuckled. "Girls have cooties, huh? So you're saying your mom is icky, Mamoru?"

"No! I didn't mean that, Mommy. You're different. You're my mom!" the six-year-old boy protested, his raven bangs falling into his eyes as he leaned forward in earnest to reassure his mother that he loved her. "And besides, even if you did have cooties, Daddy's the one that has to deal with them."

Mashido gasped slightly, turning his head around to stare at his son. "Mamoru! When you fall in love with a girl, you fall in love with a girl. Cooties are just part of the package. If you love the girl enough, then the cooties shouldn't really be a problem compared to all the love you feel for her," the young man explained (failing to point out that all girls did not have cooties), his head still turned away from the road.

"Mashi-chan!" Miya screeched, jerking her husband's attention back to driving. "You'll run us off the road and kill us at this point! What're you thinking!"

"Whoops…" Mashido cringed guiltily, straightening the car so they didn't fall off the mountain. They had just reached the beginning spirals, so it wouldn't be too much of a fall downwards, but safety was a key issue. And it simply wouldn't be safe to fall off a mountain, no matter how high above the level ground the car was.

As the car wound higher and higher up the mountain, the weather changed from peaceful to stormy. Lightning flashed, thunder clashed, and the rain poured down in torrents. Mashido soon found it hard to see the road in front of him, and the slippery tires weren't helping him drive. He slowed down, just to be on the safe side. He flinched as a spray of water rose by the side of the car. Both other occupants realized how dangerous this drive was becoming; Mamoru's troubles were now greater than waiting to eat a piece of chocolate cake.

"Daddy?" he whispered as the car swerved, thanks to a big gust of wind.

Miya shivered in the increasing darkness, her hand reaching back to grasp her son's. "Sh, it's ok, Mamoru-chan. Daddy can get us safely to the top, we just need to be quiet and let him concentrate on driving. Everything will be okay, you'll see," she whispered encouragements. She closed her eyes, wondering how such a perfect day could be ruined by a storm. The truth of the matter was that Mashido was finding it harder to drive, and Miya couldn't be sure any longer that things would turn out fine.

Mamoru crouched in the backseat, wrapping his arms around his legs. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember how happy he was that morning- he was six now! It was his birthday! Bad weather shouldn't be ruining this day for him, Chiba Mamoru.

All was silent for a few moments, except for the pitter-patter or rain on the car windows. Mashido jerked the car to the left suddenly, trying to avoid the guardrail. It had only become visible at the last second, and there was no time to stop. Because of the rain, the car didn't respond well to the steering, and instead crashed through the guardrail and plunged downwards.

All three screamed loudly at the unexpected turn of events. Mamoru's seatbelt snapped; he lunged forward and banged his head, causing him to go unconscious a split second before the car's impact with the ground. Miya and Mashido, both concerned for their son, stared at each other with terrified eyes, knowing this was the end. They only hoped Mamoru survived.

-+-

Sailor Pluto watched the mountain road with her crimson eyes, trying to detect the white car she knew would crash. She knew she had only a millisecond at most to rescue Miya and Mashido, but she was the Senshi of Time. She could do it. She had to calculate the exact moment that she could save the two Chiba adults and not disrupt the Timestream. Mamoru had to survive above all else- or there would be no future.

Setsuna knew what she was doing was beyond dangerous and threatening to Earth's existence, but she had been told to do this. She would not fail Usagi-chan's wish. Her Princess wanted her Prince to be happy and whole again, and Pluto couldn't find it in her heart to deny either Usagi or Mamoru that happiness.

She waited for that one crucial millisecond, her heart racing. If she failed…no, she wouldn't think of that. The consequences were too terrible to think of.

Right before the car burst into flames, the Time Senshi acted. She used the Garnet Orb to stop time, like she did in the helicopter ride during the battle against Pharaoh 90. Forcing one of the car doors open, she snatched the Chibas, minus Mamoru, from certain death. Setsuna cast a pitying glance on the young boy, but she knew he would thank her in thirteen years time.

Nodding to herself, she teleported herself and the two unconscious adults to the Mists of Time, stopping only to return the flow of time to normal. The green-haired woman sighed, carefully laying the Chibas on the ground. Before any means were made to fix them up (they may not be dead, but they were still injured and weak), she had to make sure the Timestream was still functional.

Young Mamoru moaned, clutching his head. He tried opening one eye, but the bright light caused him to immediately shut it again. A zillion questions were running through his head, the three most important being: 'Where am I? What happened? _**Who** am I_?'

The two doctors glanced at one another furtively, not knowing what to do. "Um…" one doctor cleared his throat, poking Mamoru. "Boy, we have important questions to ask you. You have to wake up."

Mamoru shook his head, refusing. "I don't know…who am I?" he whispered, once again opening an eye to squint at the two men in the room with him.

One of the doctors gasped, jotting things down on his clipboard. "Complete amnesia, he doesn't even know his own name…"

The other smiled softly at the confused young boy. "Your name, as far as we can gather, is Chiba Mamoru. Does that sound familiar?"

The six-year-old shook his head 'no.' His eyes widened as he tried to recall a single memory, but he came up with nothing. Tears sprang to his eyes as he wracked his brain. There was only darkness.

The first doctor nodded as his suspicions were confirmed. "He's the only survivor, and no known relatives. We'd better arrange for an orphanage…" His partner nodded, staring pitifully at the young child in the hospital bed.

Sensing his gaze, Mamoru's head shot up. He glared at both doctors. "I don't need your pity," he ground out, turning to stare out the window. "I can take care of myself."

"It's a hard world out there, Mamoru. I don't think any of us can survive alone," one of the doctors pointed out.

Mamoru's eyes were emotionless as he replied, "Watch me."

-+-

Pluto nodded again, turning from her post. "Things are occurring as they should. The Timeline is intact." She breathed a sigh of relief, turning her attention to the two injured Chibas on the ground, in front of the Time Gates.

"I'm glad," spoke the soft voice of the Queen. "Both my daughter and her lover will be extremely pleased with the turn of events. You did a nice job saving them, Pluto. I commend you on a job well done."

Chiba Miya groaned, twitching. Her ears picked up sounds, but she couldn't make out what they were. After focusing, she could detect that at least one of the voices belonged to a woman, but she couldn't tell what was being said. She promptly fell back into unconsciousness.

Pluto gestured to the two injured persons. "Do you think you can heal them, My Queen?"

Queen Serenity shook her head. "I doubt I can…my daughter has the Ginzuishou, so I don't have the power."

"So we'll just have to wait for them to wake up before explaining the situation," Pluto sighed.

Chiba Mashido twitched, raising his throbbing head as he squinted through the mist. "Miya-koi? Mamoru-chan? …MIYA?"

"Speak of the devil," Pluto said, smiling wryly. She gently tapped Mashido's shoulder with her Garnet Orb to gain his attention. "Your wife is fine. She's unconscious still, but she's very much…alive."

"What happened?" Mashido slowly lifted a hand to his head, still trying to look about him but not succeeding in seeing very much.

Queen Serenity looked at the Senshi of Time, chuckling softly. "Would you care to explain this?"

Sailor Pluto didn't make any outward sign that she heard the moon monarch before she knelt down to Mashido's level. "What I'm going to tell you is shocking yet true." She tilted her head to look at Miya, noticing the woman was moaning quietly from her near-death experience.

All of a sudden, her breath hitched and she woke up, gasping. "Mamoru? Mashi-chan?" Repeating the two names, the woman dropped her head into her hands and shook softly.

Pluto sighed. This was going to take a _long_ time…

And hell if she couldn't speed up time to get this over with.


End file.
